Neptune and the Banana
by Sniphles2000
Summary: With Sun having left Haven to follow Blake, Neptune misses him very much... However, he has the perfect plan to keep him here in spirit. Thank you to /u/lewdnep-vasilias 666 for the suggestion!


The Fall of Beacon Academy had left the world of Remnant shocked. Lives had been lost, an entire school had been destroyed and all in the midst of the Vytal Festival, which had left many students and teams shaken. One of these teams were Team SSSN of Haven Academy who since the attack had returned back to the aforementioned school.

Sun Wukong, Scarlet David, Sage Ayana and Neptune Vasilias had grown rather close to a few of the teams from Beacon such as Team RWBY and Team JNPR, but one relationship that had grown in particular was the one between team leader Sun and the Faunus of Team RWBY, Blake Belladonna. The monkey boy and cat girl went on a multitude of adventures together during the festival including helping Blake patch up her friendship with a certain Ice Queen and stopping the nefarious underground criminal Roman Torchwick, all of this helped them grow closer together which eventually blossomed into a not so subtle romance. Unfortunately, the attack had torn the two apart quite literally with Sun now back in Haven and Blake being goodness knows where. But thankfully for this stowaway, a recent tip had led him to a ship which would be departing for Menagerie in a few days, meaning he would need to become just that once again and leave his team behind. He was going to meet Blake again.

Team SSSN were always close, the best of bros and formidable in a battle together. However, one Neptune Vasilias felt something much more for his team leader. Sun had always looked out for Neptune, working well as the voice of reason for the aquaphobe's flirtatious nature (even if said reason wasn't much better). They were partners after all and were often found hanging out together, every second of this making Neptune's feelings grow so much deeper. He was in love with Sun and longed for them to take things that next step further, wanting so badly to be in the embrace of the faunus' arms and tail. But alas, he couldn't… He knew Sun had his eyes on a different prize and was far too afraid of the reaction anyway. While it pained Neptune to do so, he would simply have to wait at the side and watch as Sun was just always out of reach.

Unfortunately, things only got worse for poor Neptune. Sun had made him and the others aware of his plan to catch up to Blake, which while it broke his heart, Neptune would support Sun all the way. Things were already shaken up around Haven by the fall of Beacon, so they wouldn't really miss out on any studying yet Sun still insisted on going it alone. The team had met up at the docks of their home kingdom and said their goodbyes to Sun as he departed. He was off on his own adventure now, leaving the three other boys without a leader for the time being. Leaving Neptune without his partner…

_**A few days later...**_

Days went by without Sun, Neptune losing track of them with his mind stuck on one thing; Him. He needed his monkey bro here with him, even if it wasn't for romantic purposes. He desperately wanted to be around Sun in any way, shape or form but couldn't let on to Sage or Scarlet as they would worry too much. He hated making the other boys feel too concerned and wasn't exactly one for opening up his emotions. Well, aside from that time with Jaune, but even then he had been backed into a corner. Now all he wanted was to be in that corner with Sun, perhaps even pinned against it. Oh how the thoughts made him quiver~.

_**One week later...**_

Another week went by with no Sun and now it was all too much. The trident wielding student did everything he could to take his mind away from Sun whether it be training or even studying, which was very unlike him. Yet nothing worked… It was all the same. Everywhere he looked he saw and felt Sun, images constantly flashing through his head of good times old and new. He would need to do something, anything to relieve himself of this yearning hunger for the monkey… And he knew just how to do it.

_**Later that night…**_

It was the dead of night in Team SSSN's dorm room and Sage and Scarlet were fast asleep in their beds, not a single idea in their heads about what was happening around them. Neptune was putting his plan to scratch this Sun-fueled itch once and for all into action. After he had made sure his teammates were truly out for the count, Neptune got out of bed and went straight for the kitchen. He wore only a pair of deep blue pyjama pants, baggy and comfortable with no shirt which showed off his rather well toned body. Nothing compared to Sun's but he was still a huntsman in training after all. As he entered the kitchen, Neptune directed himself towards the fridge and immediately opened it up. He was looking for something, the main tool required for this plan. And after a few seconds of looking, he had found it… A banana.

Yes, a banana. The long, curved fruit filled with potassium, covered in a thick yellow peel. It was always Sun's favourite snack, often being found with one in his free time. Despite him not being here, the team still bought them on their stock ups as a force of habit. A memory of him while he was temporarily gone. But now with the association in mind, it was perfect for Neptune.

Without wasting any time, Neptune grabbed one of the bananas from it's bag and closed the fridge before lightly speed walking towards his bed once again. All the lights were off so as not to wake the others, but he knew his room's layout well enough and soon enough made it to his bed. The sheets were strung around everywhere having not been made in the slightest which was a usual sight for Neptune. With the banana in hand, Neptune got on to the bed and stared at the fruit with a look of determination. He was ready to do this, ready to fill the gaping hole in his body that required some Sunny goodness. Literally.

Neptune promptly moved on to his hands and knees with stealth in mind, didn't want to wake up Scarlet and Sage after all. He kept his top half down on the bed while his rear end was raised up in the air and when he was properly in the position, his free hand moved up and tugged away at his pants. Neptune had forwent underwear since he knew where tonight would lead, so when his pants came down to his knees, his fully erect cock sprang out as well. Due to the position he was in, his member swung downwards with a twitch from the open room air on it and his ass was already spread, exposing his dark hole which was prepped and ready for insertion. Of course despite what some may say, Neptune wasn't an idiot. He wasn't simply going to do this dry, so had brought some lube just for the occasion. He reached for the bottle and squeezed some on to his finger which snaked its way back and slowly but surely pushed its way into his asshole. This brought out a gasp from Neptune as he wiggled his finger deep inside himself, getting loosened up slightly in preparation for the much larger intrusion still to come. He kept it in there for a good few seconds before pulling back out again, his asshole now lubed up properly. And now, the main event…

After rubbing some of the lube on to the bottom end of the banana, Neptune held it in front of his ass and lined it up properly, pushing slightly to get a teasing feel for the fruit. This was it, just like Sun… All he could imagine was Sun putting his member in there, readying himself to fuck Neptune senseless. In reality, the banana was slowly pushed inside of Neptune, breaching his asshole which practically sucked the fruit in with a loving embrace. The banana was much bigger than Neptune's finger which meant it stretched his anus much more, widening it up as more and more of it went in. Neptune thought of Sun the entire time as he imagined the monkey's member being thrust into him, forcing out a shaky moan under his breath.

"_Sun…"_

After the start up, the banana was soon sheathed inside of Neptune's asshole just up to the stalk, the entire fruit filling him up snuggly. This was absolute perfection which he never wanted to end… He could practically feel the tail wrapped around him, the hand reaching around to stroke him. Unfortunately this was all just the banana and Neptune beginning to jerk himself off, closing his eyes while he got to work properly with the banana. It was slowly pulled out of him but not all of the way, suddenly being shoved right back in with a light squelch from the lube. This process was repeated once more, then another time, then once again into a steady rhythm. This combined with Neptune pumping his other hand up and down on his hanging dick made for a purely wonderful experience.

In Neptune's head, Sun was absolutely taking him to the limit. His godlike abs were pressed up against Neptune's back, the tail held his waist close, his hand grasped his cock and his own cock was thrusting in and out of his asshole. He whispered close to Neptune's ear sweet words of praise, loving comments that Neptune had longed to hear from Sun for so long. This was all he had ever wanted. No Blake, no barriers, just him and Sun and lovers…

The banana thrusts grew quicker and harder in Neptune's ass as he let out more quiet moans, whispering to himself the words he imagined Sun saying. He was growing close to a climax from all of this and readied both himself and the banana for the end, his grip on both the banana and his cock tightening for it. With one last thrust on both ends, Neptune's cock twitched and released a massive load of cum onto the bed sheets below, a stain he could deal with later. The tingles and knots in his stomach filled him with pure bliss, which also wasn't the only thing filling him. He gave the banana a firm squeeze as well which ended with the peel splitting inside of his asshole and releasing a load of mushed up banana deep in there. It was like Sun's semen filling him to the brim, but much mushier and thicker. The banana was absolutely emptied inside of him, leaving the empty peel hanging out while his ass was now filled with its former insides.

Neptune remained on his hands and knees, gasping for air with his ass up high and head on the pillow. Cum dripped from his slowly shrinking dick into the puddle beneath him and his asshole tightened around the empty peel. Sun had just finished off inside of him and it was all worth it, every last second. If this is what he'd have to do to keep himself sustained then he'd keep it up until the end of time. This way, he could have Sun whenever he wanted… Forever.

"_I love you, man…"_


End file.
